


Defiance of hearts

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Beleriand, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Time, Forest Sex, Half-Elves, Hunters & Hunting, Husbands, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Politics, Royalty, Running Away, Same-Sex Marriage, Smuggling, The Noldor, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Betrothals are serious matters for the Elves, even if they so happens to be arranged from birth and and both are the same gender. Dior Eluchil is ready to take the role as a consort to Celegorm to make up for the rejection Luthien once did, but he faced some big trouble from his own family about letting him go....





	1. Escaping from Doriath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



First Age year 497, the royal palace part of Menegroth;

 

The first signs of that something have to be be terribly wrong, was a unexpected minor explosion coming from somewhere in the palace. breaking a couple of windows. Trying to ignore the shocked and not so little scared Sindar Elves around them as many of them ran towards the palace, Eöl calmly setting down a tank of ale on the table where he and his family currently was sitting inside a small tavern.  

 

“Seems like the young prince had one of those outbursts again, since his lady mother no longer have her Maia powers since coming back to life with her mortal,” Eöl commented, as if this was something which happened everyday. Aredhel was less unruffled, from how she held onto her glass of water, likely expecting to break apart any moment.  

 

“I hope that no one got injured by that, the king would be very displeased over it…”Maeglin said in a worried voice, his own food forgotten on the plate in front of him.  

 

“That overgrown Elf have rarely been pleased by anything related to the world outside this hidden kingdom since **_that treaty_   **Nargothrond and the Sons of Fëanor forced him to agree on as compensation for the death of Finrod Felagund and the emotional mess the Princess caused with your mother's favorite cousin, ion-nin, unless he wanted to see his kingdom as bait for the Dark Lord,” Eöl muttered.

 

Just moments after, a horse galloped past on the street outside. Even if it was only for a short moment, none of the three family members failed to miss the long chestnut brown hair in a braid despite that they did not get to see the face, or what seemed to be a travel bag on the rider's back. Their shared suspicions were confirmed as a group of palace guards came after the first rider in a obvious attempt to catch the fleeing horse.

 

“Trying to run away in the middle of day, in plain sight of everyone? He must be pretty desperate to escape his family if that happens like this.”

 

Aredhel and Maeglin could only nod in agreement to what Eöl said, still in shock at seeing the young heir of Elu Thingol doing something like this.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Apparently, Thingol indeed proved to be displeased over what had happened once the guards finally had caught the young Dior Eluchil after a very long chase and set his only grandchild in house arrest inside the prince's own chambers “until that he had cleaned his head of rebellious thoughts”, as the King of Doriath called it.     

 

Once he finally was left alone, with the door to his chambers locked, Dior let out a scream of anger and frustration, causing a table and a few chairs nearly to be blown away like by a strong wind. Grabbing a silver crown laying on a pillow upon a small shelf, he threw it against the wall.

 

“ ** _I have known about this treaty all my life, getting myself ready to do my part of the agreement, and THIS is how you and Grandfather intend to dishonor it, Mother?!_ **”

 

“Keep the racket down, brat, there is no need to draw more attention to yourself for the rest of today,” Eöl ordered from where he looked out from a hidden corridor behind a secret door in the wall, his family following him into the chamber. Dior scowled at him, a movement which momentarily marred his fair face.

 

“Actually, Dior have every right to be in a bad mood at the moment, because he risks to be burdened with the consequences of something his maternal relatives plans... _again,_ ” someone else responded from another secret door, the tanned skin and dark brown curls revealing the lady to be Nimloth, the only great-granddaughter of Thingol's younger brother Elmo.    

 

“Do not tell me that Luthien have attempted to hatch a badly planned idea that is gonna mess up with the treaty…”

 

Eöl silenced for a moment, then saw the worried looks between Dior and Nimloth, an something dawned on him.

 

“ ** _Oh no._ **No, no, no, she can not be that foolish, to keep her only child away from Celegorm! She made this bed when she and her mortal created such bad relationships between Doriath and the Noldor, and now she have to sleep in it! And surely Thingol have enough common sense to not try anything…!” Aredhel protested, basically wording what Eöl thought in that moment.

 

“According to the King himself, it is a brilliant, logical idea in how to solve the very real problems related to the direct succession to the throne of Doriath, Dior gets a wife and I am nicely married to someone I am familiar with…”

 

“Logical?” Eöl deadpanned, before becoming even more serious, “ _Logical?_ Exactly what is logical to stab the Fëanorians in the back like this, when Dior basically have been betrothed to Celegorm since birth despite being male, to make up for Luthien rejected him in the past and trying to keep peace between the realms?! And surely Thingol must realize that annoying both the Fëanorians and the current High King of the Noldor is basically a invitation for his kingdom to become alone against Morgoth!?”

 

Dior made a unhappy face, where he now had seated himself on a chair, his arms crossed.

 

“That is almost exactly what I said to Mother when she presented her so called brilliant plan to my grandfather this morning. I have nothing against Nimloth and honestly can imagine a pleasant life with her as my wife, but I do not want Celegorm to think that I am rejecting him in the same manner as my mother once did, for someone else! Unless Mother really hurries up and give birth to a second child since I am supposed to start the journey to Amon Ereb in **_only two days,_ ** I am the one who have the duty of marrying Celegorm since I have followed the growth of my paternal race and is more or less a adult in body, though I might still be a bit immature in mind at times. I have known my role in this treaty since I was little despite that I can be called to be chained to it with no way out, and have tried to train myself in a manner that should make it easier for me to adjust to his way of living!”

 

They could all hear that Dior was greatly distressed over his mother trying to control his planned marriage like this all suddenly. It was well known that Luthien hated the idea of her rejected suitor marrying her only child, but she had been beaten in that game by Orodreth and his daughter Finduilas, who was very unhappy over what she and Beren had caused in Nargothrond, along with indirectly being the reason for the death of Finrod. Even if the realm of Finrod no longer existed since almost two years back, the treaty still stood as Maedhros had shown up soon afterwards to remind Thingol that it would be very unpleasant results if he tried to back out. And from the Isle of Balar had a similar warning come, signed not only by Gil-galad and his mother Queen Dowager Rilel, but even lord Cirdan to show just how outnumbered Doriath would be in a argument.  

 

“You have met with Celegorm a few times, right? I am pretty sure that he must have been around Tol Galen since he seems rather unlikely to have refused to see you at least once when you grew up,” Maeglin asked, to which Dior nodded. As far as Aredhel could agree on, her favorite cousin would never want to be a total stranger to someone he was to marry, be it a arranged marriage or one by free will.

 

“Last time was two summers ago, only a few months before Nargothrond fell. We have kept contract though letters otherwise since I learned to read and write. Though we had to keep a neutral tone in the letters due to that Mother would send rather bad-tempered words to him if he ever had tried to write anything more...passionate or anything hinting to what Doriath view as inappropriate.”

 

Eöl had remained silent while the others talked.   

 

“Did Luthien mention any time to try and have a marriage ceremony for you two?”

 

“Either this evening or tomorrow at dawn, since it will take some time to set up a nice setting even with many servants. Any time before Dior was meant to leave for Amon Ereb,” Nimloth confirmed some of his worries. Less time than what he hoped for.  

 

“And what does Beren say about this crazy idea?”

 

“He is more in favour towards Nimloth as my consort, since that kind of marriage holds a promise of _grandchildren._ I would like to have children, yes, but I do not want to become a breeding stud simply to give Doriath more heirs because I am the only child of my parents. And Celegorm being a former rival about my mother...have made him dislike the treaty since it was made,” Dior revealed. Eöl sighed, casting a glare over his son and the half-Elven prince as a plan started to form in his mind.

“Pack what is necessary for a quick escape, both of you. Yes, both Nimloth and yourself, Dior. Maeglin, see if you and Dior are the same size in clothes or if we need to borrow a extra set of clothes from the guards we travels with from Nan Elmoth. It seems that Dior needs to be _smuggled_ out of Doriath while making it seem to look like he and Nimloth have eloped to avoid this hurried marriage ceremony that comes like a lighting bolt out of the blue sky. Write a letter each to your respective set of parents to make it seem like you actually did elope in the middle of night.”

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Somehow, despite all the risks of being spotted and the danger of suffering a very painful punishment for it, Eöl and Aredhel did indeed manage to smuggle out Dior and Nimloth from Doriath under the noses of the guards and royal family, Maeglin acting as distraction before joining up with his parents. It partly helped that Luthien had gotten stuck with yet another small trouble that mortals suffered from once in a while, and had been taken to her own chambers under the fussing of her husband and worried parents.

 

“They freak out whatever she suffers from a minor injury or illness because mortals are so much more frail than Elves, especially now when she and father are getting into their older years,” Dior whispered to explain why everyone among the courtiers and servants suddenly had been running around like upset hens in a hen house.

 

“Do not relax yet, we can still be found out.”

  


They did not stop for a rest until that they were several hours away from Doriath, when Eöl ordered to make a small camp that would be quick to break up in the morning. Normally he was not so fond of travelling under the sunlight, but right now his own discomfort had to be ignored. They needed to bring Dior as close to Amon Ereb as they could, if Thingol soon pulled things together and sent out his best soldiers and scouts to bring back his grandson by force.

 

Dior, who had struggled against his increasing fatigue as the hours passed by, barely managed to do much outside laying out his sleeping bag before he almost collapsed down.

 

“Sorry for not helping out, but I am not having as much of the Elven stamina as I would like. My mortal blood tends to take over when I am stuck by fatigue in very stressful situations like how it was today…” he apologized, looking just as tired as he must feel.  

 

“You have done well for someone who have to sneak out from his own home. Nanaeth and I almost did the same, but Ada chose some well-spoken counterarguments about the…. location we would have gone to.”

 

“It is pretty hard to not have heard about the Hidden City and its ruler that is cut-off from the rest of Beleriand. Especially when it is ruled by the very paranoid second son to the late King Fingolfin and pretty much no one is allowed to leave that city. There is no way I would allow my wife and son to be locked away in a golden cage with no actual freedom to speak of,” Eöl replied in a calm yet cold voice.

 

Nimloth would have preferred to ensure that Dior would fall into sleep after the long ride, but there was nothing to do when his attention had been caught like this. He had a great interest in the other people and cultures outside Doriath after all.

 

“Just a short version, the rest can be left to the morning when we have to move again,” she requested in the hope of that Dior would be able to catch on as much sleep as he could. And Aredhel did indeed spoke a very brief version of her second brother who had followed his family into Exile despite originally being against the departure of the Noldor from Valinor, how he had changed in personality after losing his beloved wife on the Grinding Ice and hiding himself away from the world once Gondolin had been finished.

 

“Eöl did right in stopping me from choosing to return to Gondolin with Maeglin, for otherwise my late father and brother would never have known about him and make him a alternative heir to my nephew Gil-galad. Maeglin was even my brother's heir before the birth of his younger cousin, since Atar chose to chose to exclude Turgon and any descendants of his though Idril since they can not count as reliable or even helpful against Morgoth by hiding themselves away from the world.”

 

“Our marriage was difficult at that time, and Maeglin being in his later years as a adolescent did not help either. He is more like either of us, depending on what his mood is. Thankfully it helped with the compromise of having him meet the rest of the family while avoiding Gondolin. One High King and several Noldor Princes was very happy once the first shock had passed,” Eöl muttered, handing over a water skin to his wife to drink.

 

As much as he wanted to ask more, Dior felt that he barely could sleep awake anymore. They were still far from Amon Ereb and there was no way he would dishonor his part in the treaty without strong resistance. Celegorm had never been cruel to him the few times they had met, which naturally had made the half-Elven seriously doubt the tale of the silver-haired Fëanorian trying to abduct Luthien. If he had really been a such person, surely he would have tried to steal Dior away as a child without waiting this long for him to grow up into a mature adult? As a mortal and by the standards of his paternal race, Dior could have been wed off as Celegorm's consort already twelve years ago when he just had been fifteen years and being in his early adolescence, even his own father Beren had been facing the reality of being a only heir and thus becoming the male half of a betrothal in his youth before the young lady died as one of many victims from orcs under the orders of Morgoth invaded and overran their land.

 

“I wish that Father could tell me more about his life before becoming a outlaw and meeting my mother. I would really have liked to know more about his personal thoughts and feelings about that other lady he might have married, if things had been different…”

 

Under the sound of Nimloth singing a simple song to the stars, he fell asleep and remained so until the break of dawn.


	2. Arrival to Amon Ereb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not allways well at meeting up

They were blessed with a good summer weather this year, not too hot or too cold, which was a key point to get a good harvest.           

 

“As long as nothing changes in the weather now, we should not have to worry about food for the winter,” Maedhros said as he and Celegorm overlooked where their soldiers helped the local farmers. It was a duty equivalent to being on guard against enemies, without food things could go south very quickly.

 

“Yes. Dried meat and such can be a bit tiresome without anything to eat at the side. It is more fun with being able to vary the food a little with the seasons…”

 

Celegorm had a fair reason for being a bit absent-minded over the last few days, by now Dior should have left Doriath unless he had been delayed by something unexpected and be on the way to Amon Ereb for the marriage. Despite that he once had a reputation as being something of a lady killer back in Valinor, Maedhros knew that his second brother actually was drawn to both genders and in general did not care much about the appearance of a partner. Granted, the whole mess with Luthien had left some of his self-esteem in pieces, and there was some legal concerns about whatever it actually had been the best of ideas to clarify in the treaty that Celegorm was to be the groom of the first child born between Luthien and Beren, but that worry had lessen somewhat when a very young Dior had attempted to actually impress Celegorm with some archery which naturally had failed but still proved that he tried at least.

 

“Looking forwards a new change in life that hopefully should be more joyful than the others in the past century?” 

 

“Yes. I have tried to see Dior as a person unrelated to the whole mess about his parents' famed love story, and I think that have helped a little bit. Besides, I find him to look very adorable when he is angry, with those false freckles he have a habit of adding to his face in a attempt to ward off unwanted suitors…” 

 

Celegorm referred to that Dior had been much bothered by unwanted attention already as a young boy and flat out demanded to his older fiancé about a way to “deliberately uglify” himself so he could be left alone in peace. Taking inspiration from the other Fëanorians, his future brothers-in-law, Dior had experimented around with makeup until choosing to add on false freckles, something which had greatly annoyed Luthien because she liked to hear people comment about how fair her son was. 

 

“Though he should not need to do that anymore after the wedding. Our soldiers know better than give unwanted attention to those who show clear signs of not wanting it.”

 

“If not, we would have lost more soldiers due to physical fights between rivals over someone which can turn deadly with alcohol involved,” Maedhros agreed, that was a strict rule everyone had to follow here in Amon Ereb unless they wished to be punished heavy. That also reminded Celegorm of that Dior was not too fond of alcohol because it was something about the taste he disliked, and preferred cider.

 

“I will ride back and check if something more is needed to fix in the chamber Dior is gonna be given as his own, he should not need to always sleep in my chamber if he wants some place to call his own. There is that little thing called privately, after all.”

 

Celegorm himself was not shy of being seen in only his birthday suit, but Dior likely would not be that open about his own body yet because he was so much younger. He would, however, be the youngest partner Celegorm ever had bedded and it was only thanks to Dior following the growth pattern of his paternal race in both body and mind that the silver-haired Fëanorian honestly dared to think of the half-Elven as a sexual partner. If his growth had gone opposite way, that of the Elves…

 

No, he would not have been cruel to Dior, even if he had still been in the body of a child. It would have meant a longer time for the marriage to happen, yes, but perhaps Dior would have faced more trouble with his family if he had grown slower. Birds report to Celegorm that Luthien and Beren are not exactly pleased with that they have to hand over their precious child, the living proof of their love being triumphant, to him as a consort, a attempt to keep war from happening between the remaining Elven realms. Perhaps they just enjoy that Dior is a male, and thus unable to birth children with Fëanorian blood in their veins. 

 

“Well, that is something neither of us need to worry about unless we add in a third, female part in our bed later…”

 

Not that any child born from a such lady would ever count as a legal heir, according to the rigid view Thingol have on marriage. For the King of Doriath it was a insult beyond description that his only grandchild is to be wed to a fellow male, a marriage unlikely to be blessed with children. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

At the same time, Nimloth was helping Dior check on something he had came to think about during the travel so far but been unable to confirm himself without a proper mirror. 

 

“You are right. You have added on the dye for your false freckles so much over the years to the point that they have almost become permanent,” she said after trying to rub off the brown spots gently with a small handkerchief. For whatever reason, Dior actually seemed pleased with hearing that. 

 

“Good. That means that I have managed to alter my face slightly so people does not go around and say that I have all my stunning looks from Mother. Seventeen years of hard work was right to do.”

 

He had been ten years old the first time he had started to add on the dye. With his face being very similar to Luthien's own face as the rounder face of his early childhood had started to thin out, he felt like people only saw him as a younger mirror image of her. Creating the false freckles was a act of rebellion, an attempt to create his own identity. 

“Rumours tends to paint you as something of a oddball for daring to paint your face like that, but I see it as nothing big to fuss about, especially when they are nothing against the Dwarven tattoos both Eöl and Maeglin have.”

 

Aredhel pointed discreetly against the two men in her life, and indeed something dark could be seen on what little that could be hinted by Eöl's covered arms where he was taking a short nap since it was too warm to wear gloves, while Maeglin had a small tattoo at his neck.

 

“People at court claims that lord Eöl is...well,  _ dangerous _ ?” Dior asked nervously, he did not want to be rude but there was something in the black eyes that made him think of deep wells where you could not see the bottom.  

 

“He is the son of a Avari shaman and a wood witch among those who never made the Great Journey to Valinor, of course he have learnt a few tricks that can come off as frightening for others who are not used to such...unconventional. Dangerous, yes, but he can be caring and gentle as well. He is just very antisocial in general, even with me and Maeglin at times when he finds it difficult to explain his behavior and he have adopted a lot of the manners of the Dwarves since he was adopted as a youngster by a widowed Dwarrowdam and her brood of children by pure luck, after that a group of orcs killed his parents. Some of his claimed spells are nothing else than common Dwarven words of wisdom that are aimed especially for protection of the home and family.” 

 

Maeglin, who had been set on guard duty because he had been given his father-name for a reason, heard his mother talk but ignored it otherwise. Dior had not been allowed to travel much outside Tol Galen or Doriath by his parents as he grew up and it was best to try and correct that failure as much as possible. Even if he would not be able to bear children as a female would, Dior would likely be given several important duties at Amon Ereb as a consort to one of the Fëanorian brothers. Celegorm would likely bring him along on hunts meant especially for killing orcs, and in that situation it was for his own good that Dior had not been slacking with his training in how to using weapons. 

 

“Nana….we need to wake Ada and ride off, quickly. I think that arriving group far behind us could only be a group of soldiers from Doriath…either they are looking for the “eloped” couple we brought, or they have realized that we might be behind that Dior and Nimloth was gone the morning after us...”  

 

A string of what must be foul words in Khuzdul, based on Maeglin's shocked “Ada?!” and a red faced Aredhel since she was right beside him, revealed that Eöl was not pleased at all over being awoken, but once he learnt why he did agree that they had to hurry. 

 

“Aredhel, you and three of our bodyguards follows those two to Amon Ereb. Maeglin, I and the rest will try and delay them for a bit.” 

 

It was all they could do at the moment, and the least likely manner to end up bloody. Though just in case Dior laid a hand on the ground, carefully using his powers to vanish any sign that could reveal that he and Nimloth had been there.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Of course, it did draw some attention to see a small group of riders, led by Aredhel, arrive to Amon Ereb as she had not sent a message ahead to warn her cousins about a visit. And that Maeglin did not seem to have followed along, was even more strange despite that no sane person rode out on a journey without protection in those days. 

 

“Well, this was a surprise! Did you come for some change of surroundings or to give Eöl some days to cool off after a disagree…!?”  

 

Amras was almost roughy shoved out of the way by his female cousin as she ran past him, her eyes set on the one among brothers well known to be her favorite. 

 

“Really good that you are here and not out hunting somewhere, Tyelko! Thingol and Luthien planned something that would risk becoming the spark of possible war between Doriath and the Noldor, so we had to arrive here to warn about it!” 

 

Celegorm, who had his arms filled with the dead body of a freshly killed deer, turned around in confusion at her words. 

 

“I hope that does not involve Dior, one of his worst fears is to become the scapegoat for something out of his control…”  

 

Naturally, that made Dior take off his hood and reveal himself after dismounting his mare.

 

“ _...like a really good reason to run away from home, _ ” Maglor finished for Celegorm, who looked pretty dumb-stuck at seeing his betrothed here at Amon Ereb in the most unlikely company to take him there.  

 

“You better not have caused something will make you look like  **_your mother_ ** in terms of behavior,” Curufin commented in clear disapproval where he stood in the door to his forge with crossed arms, he had never really forgiven Luthien for the heartbreak she had caused Celegorm, or that she flat out had enchanted the silver-haired Fëanorian with her Maia powers. 

 

“My mother proved another one of her so called  _ brilliant  _ ideas without thinking of it would affect me. She suggested to my grandfather that instead of Celegorm, I would be wed to Nimloth to create a legal excuse to why I would not be able to marry her rejected suitor, and because a  _ traditional marriage _ holds a better hope of me siring new heirs.” Dior snapped back, glaring at Curufin for his earlier comment. While he had never met all of his future brothers-in-law at the same time, it was obvious that Curufin did not view him as a acceptable spouse to Celegorm simply because of who his parents was. Maedhros slapped his third-youngest brother in the back of the head as unspoken displeasure with his Dwarven-made iron hand, before he spoke in a more serious manner:

 

“That is a story best shared over something to drink and eat after your journey, I believe. Aredhel, are you alone or is your two men coming soon?” 

 

As response, Eöl and Maeglin just rode through the main gate with their guards right behind, her husband looking very pissed off in a way that clearly was not aimed over being at Amon Ereb against his wishes. 

 

“One of the soldiers had the nerve of insulting Nana for being a Noldo, which Ada did not react well on,” Maeglin hurried to explain when Eöl himself did not say anything. 

 

Yes, this was going to be a long afternoon.                


	3. the blessing of a hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dior proves to be his parents' son, in a way

As he had promised, Maedhros ensured that the kitchen staff could offer some simple food while Dior explained why he had arrived to Amon Ereb like this, in the most unlikely company of the Lord of Nan Elmoth and his family.

 

“So...Luthien tried to pair you two up for a hasty-done marriage, simply because you two get on so well that it is often mistaken as a more...serious secret romance?” Celegorm asked, making a clear point of not sounding like he accused either Dior or Nimloth for the situation.          

 

“I admit that I am not really sure exactly what my feelings for Nimloth are currently, whatever it is just a really strong friendship or something else, but I will honestly congress that I can imagine her as a wife, because she is more of my type than...the young ladies at the royal court in Menegroth.”

 

Dior did sound almost ashamed, for some reason.   

 

“That is because none of those silly airheads to noble maidens have even imagined a life without any of the comfort they are used to since birth. My mother is from a smaller Silvan nomadic tribe and I have been raised in the manner of how the females there was expected to do their share of work. Not just housekeeping cooking, sewing and raising children, but also hunting, looking for edible roots and plants, keeping orcs away from camp…”  

 

As Nimloth listed all the things she had been taught, Celegorm understood why Dior felt a bit lost about doing his duty in the peace treaty or following his own heart. Nimloth and he was a bit similar in attitude, so perhaps there was no surprise that Dior had a particular taste. Though given how unusual Dior himself was in the first place…

 

“Can we talk more about this another day? I am tired after the long journey and I think a bath would be really nice before dinner…”

 

They did not mention it, but both Maedhros and Caranthir who had dealt the most with their mortal allies, could tell from the way in how Dior tried to scratch himself discreetly near the ears that he must be suffering from hair growth which was on the way to form sideburns even if he had been spared from a stubble otherwise. Rather logical, in that he would not have time to shave on the journey and being the only known half-Elven currently, it was impossible to say how both of his Elvish and Mannish blood had affected him.  

 

“Of course. Do you need some of that salve you uses to avoid getting dry skin? Your face seem to need it.”

 

Dior confirmed that he had forgotten a few everyday things in the haste to get away from Menegroth, but thankfully almost all of it could be found here in Amon Ereb as well.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Of course, it did not stay quiet for long in the fortress when people realized that Dior indeed had arrived. They did not bother him or Celegorm, but many of the servants stíll talked about that while it was a unusual marriage, Dior seemed more modest than his mother at least.

 

“From what lord Celegorm have spoken about him, he seems like a practical person.”

 

“Yes, did you see the bow and arrows beside the saddle bags? He must have tried to pick up some habits from his future spouse.”  

 

“Pretty good-looking, I think that stronger jaw must be from his Mannish inheritage, but it matches him well A handsome brunette.”

 

“Strong body, not someone who is spoiled by having others do all the difficult tasks. I remember that thin body of his mother when she was in Nargothrond…”

 

At the very least, the servants agreed on that while Dior was somewhat less stunning in appearance than Luthien, he clearly was a very different personality given that he had came all the way here to Amon Ereb out of free will.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Dior, naturally, was unaware of the talk about him as he washed off in a bath after shaving off all the stray hair he wanted gone from his face. It felt nice to be able to be really clean again. He was used to not be able to wash off his whole body on journeys before, but when he could, he made sure to enjoy it while it lasted.

 

“Now when I finally am here at Amon Ereb...will Celegorm insist on the wedding ceremony soon? I am old enough to manage the wedding night despite that I have not tried anything like that…right?”

 

Dior was not prudish, but he had wanted to remain chaste for Celegorm because he knew how much damage could be done to someone's social reputation thanks to the wrong kind of talk. Sometimes that alone had been enough to speed up the period between a betrothal and the following wedding just because a set of worried parents had wanted to save a daughter from social ruin.

 

“In a way, Nimloth was a safe choice because she is a distant relative and few saw any danger in having her as a teacher for me…”

 

It was just that familiarly which worried him now. Would Celegorm be unhappy over that Nimloth had needed to come along? Was there a risk of that it could become tensions between them because of that?

 

“Ugh...I do not wish to be involved in a love triangle like Mother was! First with Daeron and Father, then with Celegorm and my parents! I have tried all my life to not to not have to deal with similar consequences of my own actions! It is enough of that I am to marry Celegorm in order to atone for her rejection of him!” Dior thought in growing dismay, pouring cold water over himself in a attempt to clean his head, then hurried to get back into the warm water again. It would be just his luck if he grew ill before the wedding and it had to be postponed until he had recovered again. Just another one of the many things Dior secretly disliked about being mortal, outside the sheer fact that he would grow old and die.     

 

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and he had to focus on that instead.

 

“Dior? May I come inside and join you in the bath?”

 

It was Celegorm. While not the first time Dior had seen his future husband naked or bathing, the changed surroundings made him realize that yes, that was a view he had to get used to seeing from now on.  

 

“Nervous about the big event, huh?”

 

At least it was not asked in a teasing tone, so Dior nodded in agreement while trying to not blush too much.

 

“It feels more real now when I am here, yes…”

 

A careful side-look, revealed that Celegorm had gotten a few newer scars on his body since the last time they met. Not any big ones, but very alike those he already had from earlier battles. The marks of a survivor, someone who knew the hard way of life and the dangers of the world instead of being sheltered away from it. Not that Dior himself had been spared, he had a small scar on his back as a reminder from ten years ago, of how dangerous it could be to not wear armour or anything else as protection if enemies showed up. He had been lucky to be saved by Celegorm who had arrived just in time to save him from the pack of orcs, or Dior would most likely not have been alive right now.

 

“Are that old scar aching again? You have said something about that it can start to hurt when you have been riding for a very long time, like on a journey.”

 

“Somewhat, though I prefer the ache over that I could have been killed or paralyzed from the waist down if the blow had been deeper.”

Celegorm nodded, gently touching the scar in question and were pleased to see Dior twitch as reaction on feeling the fingers pressing just barely against his skin. It had been a great shock to hear Dior scream desperately for help and seeing him being assaulted by orcs in a manner that would not have ended well. And if he indeed had became paralyzed from that, Dior would have been living a life of pity, basically unable to be anything useful for Doriath outside maybe the role of a counsellor. In world where people needed to be able to work or at least use their bodies, being paralyzed was like becoming a burden for the whole family.

 

“I was a fool to ride out alone that day on a badly chosen hunt without looking for possible danger, just admit it.”

 

“No, you were upset with your parents over something minor that just turned big in your view and you were also in a difficult period of changing from a boy into a adult, they should have expected that you would have mood swings as a result. You were never a shy child, just the more quiet kind that tends to surprise people when they actually show a honest determination and it is hard to change your mind,” Celegorm responded, they had already talked about that day several times in the past bout he could understand why Dior still sew himself as being a idiot that day.    

 

After some silence, where they simply helped to wash each other's hair, Celegorm spoke again:

 

“I was thinking that we could do the first part of the marriage ritual among the followers of Oromë this evening, since it basically is just burning a small offering in the form of some meat which later is to be eaten by the betrothed pair and also burning a small braid made of both their hairs as a sign of that the Huntsman shall bless them.”

 

Dior nodded. Celegorm had suggested that kind of marriage ritual because it would stand out from the ones normally performed by the Noldor and Sindar in Doriath. Celegorm may not talk much about his past where he was a follower of the Hunts of the Valar, but he still followed many of the teachings he had learnt in his youth out of respect for Oromë as a teacher and for that the Huntsman had been the one of the Valar to find the Elves at Cuiviénen. That Celegorm actually had been a priest of that cult, a rank given only to those who was seen as special among the followers, also played a part.

 

“I am thinking of teaching you the role of a high priest for the cult of Oromë. That way, even if you are mortal, the cult might still be able to live on among the Second-born in the future.”

 

Dior understood the unspoken words, as he leaned against the strong chest behind him. Celegorm did really expect to die in battle one day, the silver-haired Noldo could not keep escaping from the orcs of Morgoth without that narrow luck running out at some point. If not the Oath causing something else to happen, basically risking that Dior could become the widowed spouse despite being the one more likely to die early.  

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

After resting for a few hours in the chamber that was to be his own, Dior felt ready for attending the small welcome feast that had been arranged in a haste. But the Elves living in Amon Ereb actually enjoyed a challenge, especially one that did not involve blood loss or risk of death.

 

Out of personal taste, Dior had dressed in a simple robe of green fabric and braided his hair with a white ribbon to add some contrast in the brown colour. He had never liked the fashion of the royal court in Menegroth because the many layers of fabric had been easy to trip in unless walking slowly and it also restrained movements.

 

“I hope that they will be pleased by what I plan to present them…”

  


The plan was that Celegorm and Dio would start the feast by making the offering to Oromë, to ask for his blessing of the marriage. In a way marriage could be likened to a hunt, a similar search but in a different manner because the hunter was looking for a spouse, not a prey to kill. Also, Celegorm and Dior kept silent during the shared prayer, to not reveal anything meant only for the Huntsman to hear. Sometimes a secret was best kept silent.

 

“I bought something with me from Doriath that should please you all seven. Perhaps one of the few times I am willing proving myself as the son of my parents...in one noticeable manner.”

 

Placing the small chest on a free spot at the nearest table, Dior opened the lid. A strong light revealed itself from the inside.

 

“ _You_ **_stole_ ** _the Silmaril from your grandfather?!_ ” Caranthir said, after finally finding the right words to cut though the stunned silence.

 

“He started the whole mess by requesting it as a bride prize for my mother, and failed to give it to you once my parents had enjoyed the wedding. It is originally something from your father, after all. And the door to the treasury was rather easy to open with my powers and switching the Silmaril with a common diamond in roughy the same size, once I used one of Celegorm's improvised sleeping concoction on the guards who was at the door. It is not like they expect to be hit by a small dart blown from a pipe made of reed,” the half-Elven calmly responded while he closed the lid again. Maedhros and Maglor gave their oldest younger brother a stern look.

 

“Exactly **_what_** have you been teaching your future spouse during the every second summer-visits of yours in the past?” the second-born brother asked.                 

 

“The basics of survival in the wildness and how to deal with annoying people. It was a bit tricky to be left alone with Dior as a child, Luthien insisted on a servant watching us all the time so I had to do something so we could actually talk to each other in peace. It is not like I planned to steal him away.”

 

Maedhros looked like he really was tempered to hit Celegorm with his closed fist on top of the silver head in a way to discipline him like when they had been children in Valinor, but forced himself to not since there was other guests present. Celegorm was a adult and if his teachings actually had proved useful for Dior, then the oldest brother could not protest it.

 

“Are you done with the offering now? Many of us want the feast to start,” Aredhel called from the great hall. Maeglin could be seen behind her, though Eöl seemed to already have drawn back to a corner of the great hall where it was a little less people.  

 


	4. Hope for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wedding night, and a beginning

In general, a marriage ritual in the cult of Oromë was surprisingly simple; three days after a nice feast with friends and family, ride away as if there was going to be a hunt with only two persons, be alone for three nights and return back on the fourth day as a married couple. No one doubted what was going to happen under those three nights.    

 

Although Dior had dressed in his riding suit when he and Celegorm would leave that morning, he had packed something finer to wear at the beginning at the first night, which was most likely to possibly be the wedding night. 

 

“We will send out soldiers to guard the area where you two will be, just for security. Doriath will likely not give to up get its royal heir back and have Nimloth wed to him as his bride,” Maedhros whispered in a low voice to Celegorm under the guise to straighten out his second brother's cloak. The silver hunter nodded in understanding, he was a good fighter but it would be hard to win a battle against several warriors. Dio was good with weapons as well, yes, yet there was a risk that they would be forced to try and protect each other from harm. 

 

“I will be careful. And I have promised myself that Dior shall not need to suffer anymore for something his parents did in the past, he have already the free choice of a spouse taken away from him at birth thanks to them.”

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Taking the lead, Celegorm guided the small group across the river Gelion by using a large raft strong enough to carry several horses or wagons, to enter the woods of Ossiriand on the other side.

 

“We have not build a bridge across the river due because of the strong floods that can happen in early spring and the risk of orcs using it to come closer to Amon Ereb.”

 

“And my grandfather insist on that the Girdle will keep protecting Doriath…”

 

Again Dior felt ashamed over his Elven maternal family, he had only been in Amon Ereb for little over a month while he and Celegorm had undergone a small period of abstinence to better open themselves for the spiritual part of their marriage, yet he could tell that the Noldor was far more open about life than the Sindar in Doriath. Yes, the Fëanorian brothers and their followers risked their lives against Morgoth, but they made a point of that it was something meaningful even in a hopeless situation. As long as there still was resistance against the Dark Lord, there could still be hope. 

 

“That is his problem, not yours. Try and cheer up a bit, this is one of the most important events in your life after all.” 

 

Thankfully Celegorm had remembered to take along cider and not wine, which pleased Dior when he tasted the drink inside the water skin. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood on the wedding night by becoming sick from the alcohol.

  
  


After a few more hours of riding, Celegorm chose a spot where the rivers Gelion and Thalos joined for making up camp. With elms as the most common tree in those woods, that alone was a major difference to Doriath which consisted of Neldoreth, a northern beech forest, Nivrim, an oak forest, and Region, a forest of holly trees. And the willow trees of Tol Galen, which was somewhere in the south. 

 

“Missing your childhood home?” 

 

“Just wondering whatever my family have realized that I actually am here and about to fulfill my role in the peace treaty.”

 

They should have realized that now, with almost five weeks since Eöl and his family had managed to smuggle Dior and Nimloth out of Doriath. If not, then the thief of the Silmaril should make them wake up from any daydream of not having Dior married to Celegorm. 

 

“That is a question for later.”

 

Making Dior look up so their eyes met, Celegorm gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. It seemed chaste enough, but there was a hint of desire as well in how he pressed the half-Elven closer to himself. In fact, Dior blushed slightly at feeling something else, namely something half-hard against his thigh which left little imagination to what it must be. 

 

“After sunset,” Celegorm promised in a whisper as the kiss was broken, stroking Dior's cheek before going to check on the horses.      

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Despite that he was nervous, a small part of Dior actually looked forwards to what was going to happen. After washing himself in the river and drying his body with a towel, he picked up the clothes he had planned to wear. 

  
  


Celegorm had gotten the fire going and was only dressed in a simple kilt, when he spotted Dior came back. He was rather pleased to see that the half-Elven even had attempted to dress up nicely despite that they likely would end up removing the clothes all together. Dior wore a rather simple court robe with long sleeves, white as the basic colour but with a very light turquoise green and soft blue on the outer fabrics to bring out the chestnut-brown colour of his hair and grey eyes. It was finished off with a white and gold fabric belt around the waist. Dior even had set up his hair in a high ponytail with a golden hairpin. 

 

“I...wanted to look good for you, without bringing up any memories of my mother…” Dior admitted, not really sure on how to explain it,a deeper blush on the cheeks which made his false freckles be more visible in the light of the fire. He knew that Luthien was famed for her love of blue dresses, especially in varying blue shades. While he preferred green in order to better blend in among the trees and landscape of a forest, as a child he had often been likened to a forest spirit just because of that. 

 

“You are a fair being in your own way. You have a different beauty than her, a far more masculine one. And courage to do your duty while still rebelling in a careful manner. She and your father may have returned from death, but you are a symbol of natural life and a promise of what is meaningful to keep fighting for.”

 

Their lips met in a kiss, Dior hesitated slightly to take command over how it would go, yet for some reason, he did not want to be all passive simply because Celegorm was the older partner. The Fëanorian was his teacher, the one who had shown him about the world outside Doriath. Celegorm did not push for Dior to keep going, instead he remained still as the youngster tested to kiss him further down on the throat and strong chest. Taking hold of one of Dior's hands so he could raise it to his face, Celegorm kissed the palm and then the pulse at the wrist. 

 

“Can I undress you?”

 

“Y...yes…” 

 

With a tenderness few would have expected from him, Celegorm removed the two layers of the court robe from Dior. Even so, as they kissed again Dior felt a hand slide into the front of his trousers, massaging his most intimate body part without a too painful hold.

 

“Ah!”

 

The feeling of air against his bare skin made Dior gasp in surprise as Celegorm knelt down to use his teeth to open the trousers so they slided down his legs, then taking hold of his hips with both hands. 

 

“ _ Celegorm! _ ” Dior almost shouted in quickly-growing unease, showing that he indeed had never done anything like this before. But Celegorm took Dior's half-hardened manhood in his mouth, feeling the hands on his hair but keeping focus on what he was doing. In all fairness, he did not blame Dior for being nervous or even knowing that he was welcome to try thrusting into his mouth, marriage between two males was unheard off in Doriath and it was rather doubtful that Dior even had learned about that sexual acts between males was not that different from a male and female couple, it simply had to be adjusted.

 

Once he thought that Dior was hard enough to be the one to claim him since Dior would not be ready or enough relaxed to be claimed in body yet, Celegorm pulled the Sinda prince down on his knees and then down on his back above the cloaks and furs serving as their bed. 

 

“I took the freedom of preparing myself with some oil while you was away to wash and dress, since I wanted you to claim me first.” 

 

Dior only realized exactly what Celegorm meant, when the Fëanorian straddled his hips and lowered himself downwards. He even tried to not start crying in shock over the tightness around his manhood, his cries changing into soundless pleas as Celegorm started to move his hips up and down since Dior was too uncertain in what to do, their hands held together midway between their bodies.

 

“ _ How sweet you are, saving yourself for the wedding night just for me? _ ” Celegorm asked, enjoying the look of the flushed face below him. Dior could only nod faintly, unable to form actual words. Beginner as he was in the arts of pleasure, there was no great surprise for Celegorm that Dior did not last very long before he came hard.  

 

“I...that…?” Dior gasped, his pupils still wide from the earlier pleasure not many moments ago. 

 

“Not yet, for it to count as a fully consummated marriage, we _ both  _ need to claim each others in body,” Celegorm explained as he did slid off Dior and down on the furs. Pushing Dior over to his side so they faced the same direction, he began to massage the area he aimed for. 

 

“And I am not going to claim you on all four like a animal, I am not that kind of brute with my own spouse on the wedding night.” 

 

Dior gasped at feeling the oil-covered finger press against his opening, then tied his fists around the furs as it did slid inside him. It was so unfamiliar, something that almost had been taboo for him while growing up because the Sindar of Doriath was very strict about sexual behavior. 

 

But Celegorm picked up a vial with some pain-numbing salve with his free hand, knowing that it would prove useful when he claimed Dior in body soon enough. After that the salve had been spread around his opening and been given some time to work, and the finger was being moved in and out in slow movements with more oil added to ensure that it did not dry up, Dior soon began to not feel uncomfortable anymore as he grew used to it, it helped that the Noldo tenderly massaged his manhood to give him something else to focus on. 

 

After some minutes Celegorm added a second finger, slightly keeping them apart to give Dior a guess of the size that would come later. Suddenly Dior let out a small shriek when Celegorm bent the fingers and hit something when pushing upwards, feeling as if lightning bolts of pure pleasure went through his body.

 

“Found it, your prostate. Perfect for great pleasure in bedding now when I know where it is,” Celegorm whispered in a seductive voice, licking one of Dior's pointed ear tips. With Celegorm using his fingers to press at the spot again, Dior felt as if he was seeing stars of pleasure.

 

“....Celegorm…. _ please _ ….!” 

 

“Soon, I promise. Just a little more oil, I would rather not have you feel any more pain than necessary.”

 

Dior whimpered in protest, it felt like he was going mad with need, sweat making his hair stick to his skin and he gasped loudly for breath from how intensive it felt in his body. Removing his fingers, Celegorm gently pushed Dior's top leg a little forward while placing himself behind Dior. It was not the first time Celegorm bedded a untouched male, but he knew the importance of not going too fast or thrust too hard when entering. And Dior deserved all tenderness he could give, for being brave enough to do this despite that he had not chosen Celegorm as a spouse originally by his free will. 

 

Yet even with all the preparations, Dior could not hide a gasp of pain when he felt Celegorm entering him. Trembling in his whole body, even whimpering as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to be released from his eyes.   

 

“You are doing well, Dior, so very well...“ Celegorm whispered in his ear, using a thumb to wipe away one escaping tear. With almost extreme carefulness for someone who was no stranger to the arts of pleasure in bed, Celegorm slowly slid more and more inside until that he had sheltered himself fully inside Dior, not moving at first so the half-Elven could get used to it without pain. Using his arms to push Dior closer so they had body contact skin to skin, back against chest, he whispered again: 

 

“I will not hurt you, I promise. You will never have to suffer for what your parents did.” 

 

Dior whimpered again, trying to remain still when Celegorm tried to thrust a few times. Thankfully, he had not been brought over the edge before even as he had guided Dior in how to claim him in body, so the Noldo used some of his own skills to speed it up so Dior did not have to be uncomfortable for too long.     

“Celegorm…” 

 

Dior was not crying from any pain, but rather the realization that the marriage indeed was consummated. That he now was bound to Celegorm as a spouse with Doriath unable to claim him back as a royal heir without having the Fëanorian along. It was not regret Dior felt, only relief that the long wait finally was over. 

 

“Are you in pain? Were I too rough?” 

 

A shake on the head, and then Dior turned around to hug Celegorm closely, still weeping silently against him. The older Elf did understand that some of the tears was caused emotionally, it had been very difficult for Dior the past few years since it had been impossible keep claiming that he was too young and having a too immature body for marrying.

 

“We will return in three days to Amon Ereb.” 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Of course, things was not always peaceful during the remaining days before they returned to Amon Ereb. Not between Celegorm and Dior, but rather because a large group of orcs was reported by the forest birds to be not too far away from their camp. 

 

“C...can I help in some way? I mean, I have some of the Maia powers my mother had to give up in order to become mortal…” Dior asked, fearing that he would not be allowed to help out because of his age and for not being that well-trained in battle as he would have wanted. 

 

“Of course you are gonna help us with those pests. As my spouse, one of your duties are the protection of Amon Ereb and its people if none of us seven brothers are there.” 

 

The look of honest joy in his eyes, told Celegorm that Dior really valued to be useful. As the son of Luthien, he was claimed to be Thingol's heir but it did not seem like he had not been given anything meaningful work in Doriath, either because of his age or his mortality. Another thing for the Fëanorian brothers to fix, which should have been done by his maternal relatives years ago.

  
  


Dior took his role as defender seriously, and passed that test perfectly by using his powers against the orcs.

 

“Now that's what I call to be useful. You even managed to wipe out their whole camp, not bad for a beginner,” Celegorm said in pride, his arms crossed while checking over the sooty remains of what had been a orc camp only a few minutes ago. 

 

It turned out Dior's special ability with his Maia powers was not Songs of Power, though he had proven himself able of that as well, but rather that he could change things in the earth below his feet. Anything from boosting fertility to causing drought. Of course, he had needed to borrow some burning twigs to start the fire which had consumed the orc camp, but on the larger scale it had been some fine work.  

 

“You deserves a sweet reward for this fine work, my forest prince.”

 

Dior blushed heavy at realizing what Celegorm had in mind. 

 

“Nothing like that in front of others, thank you! And not in a smoke-smelling place like this!” he protested, elbowing the Noldo as hard as he could in the stomach to stop him before the hands started to move down to his trousers, to the laughter of the guards.  

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

When the middle of autumn arrived, Dior felt that he had to tell Celegorm something important, since he otherwise feared that could cause trouble in their marriage in the longer run.

 

“You and Nimloth thinks that your friendship have turned into some kind of romance over the last two years, but neither one dared to admit it because of the peace treaty?” Celegorm asked when both his spouse and his kinswoman showed up together. 

 

“I had no wish to be unfaithful to you even if our marriage basically was arranged from the beginning, or wanted to be a reason to more conflict between the Noldor and Doriath.” 

“And as seen earlier this summer, Luthien would not have been above forcing us into marriage just to spite you,” Nimloth commented, to which Dior shivered at the memory. 

 

Celegorm merely facepalmed, as if he just had heard something stupid. 

 

“Just what are Melian teaching Thingol and Doriath about Valinor, really? In the cult of Oromë, marriages with three partners are not unheard of. as long as they are not mentioning outside his Woods. And you would not have to be married to us both, Nimloth, Dior may be my spouse but I would allow him to take a lover if that made him happy. Besides, it would solve the question of Dior having children, which I know is a very dear wish for the royals of Doriath.”

 

“But..any child between me and Nimloth will not have the blood of your father…” 

 

“There is that little thing called unofficial adoption, you know. Yes, not sharing blood, but sometimes the ties of family are between other people than those who birthed a person. Even if a child between you would be mortal like Dior, it is still family….oi!”

 

Dior had thrown himself against Celegorm, hugging him hard around the neck while Nimloth honesty cried from joy. 

 

“Thank you...thank you!” Dior whispered in gratitude, now crying as well. Celegorm managed to free himself before his younger spouse happened to almost choke him by mistake. 

 

“What are you two still standing here for? Go out on the market together and find a nice fabric to make a wedding dress for Nimloth from, we should be able to have a private ceremony around the autumnal equinox if we hurries to fix something for her to wear.” 

 

And no, the silver-haired hunter was not surprised at all, over that he was dragged along from his chamber by the happy lovers.    

**Author's Note:**

> Given the importance of marriage and having surviving offspring in RL history when it comes to people of important status, it is pretty unrealistic that Beren, as the only son and heir to two direct descendants of Bëor the Old, would not have any kind of romance before meeting Luthien. The idea of him actually having a betrothed before his life became that of a outlaw at the age of 23 years is fully my own. For example, both his female relatives Morwen and Rian married their respective husbands at the age of 21 and 20 years, so Beren would likely have married Luthien at a “late” age by being 37 years old after returning to life in the year 469 of the First Age and Dior was born the following year.


End file.
